A little box of GRAY-SAMA!
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Este fic pertenece al reto de iniciación Gruvia del foro Cannon Island :) A Juvia le gusta sonreír, le gusta que el mundo sepa que es una mujer feliz. No solo encontró un hombre a quién amar, también encontró amigos y ahora pertenecía a una gran familia.
1. Sonreír

**Hola gente, después de un tiempo sin ideas ni inspiración para nada, aquí esta mi primer intento de drabble después del bloqueo XDD**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Personaje: Juvia**

 **Palabras: 432**

 **Le gusta sonreír**

Juvia la mujer de la lluvia, siempre triste, siempre en soledad. Provocaba que la lluvia cayera a su alrededor sin detenerse.

Señalada y rechazada por sus compañeros de clase debido a su extraña actitud. La acusaban de ser la enviada de la mala suerte porque la lluvia se hacía presente cada vez que se acercaba.

En aquella época, lo único que la hacia sonreír por un momento era cuando confeccionaba los muñecos _Teru Teru Buzu_. Gracias a ellos no se sentía tan sola, mantenía lejos a la lluvia.

En los años siguientes no se generó cambios en su situación. Las personas se cansaron de la lluvia que caía por donde ella pasara, y ella, seguía el camino de la soledad.

La diferencia se volvió abismal.

La Juvia de antaño seguía triste y la Juvia actual mantenía una sonrisa.

A Juvia le gusta sonreír, le gusta que el mundo sepa que es una mujer feliz. No solo encontró un hombre a quién amar, también encontró amigos y ahora pertenecía a una gran familia. Un gremio que albergaba poderosos magos, un lugar donde todo era posible. Una familia llena de historias, y sobre todo, lleno de amor fraternal. Un gremio llamado Fairy Tail.

A Juvia le gusta sonreír, ya no se siente sola. No es rechazada por los demás, ahora las personas se acercan a ella, la aceptan como una más del equipo. Aquellas simples acciones sacaban siempre sus mejores sonrisas.

A Juvia le gusta sonreír. Sonríe pensando en un futuro al lado de Gray. A pesar de no conocer la respuesta que él le dará una vez termine la guerra, seguirá guardando esperanzas a que su amor será correspondido. Por ese motivo Juvia pelea con todas sus fuerzas, para que algún día pueda ser feliz al lado de su amado Gray y tener sus veinte hijos.

A Juvia le gusta sonreír por el simple hecho de hacerlo, de poder plasmar en su rostro aquellos sentimientos de felicidad tan grande que posee.

A Juvia le gusta sonreír pensando que algún día podrá derretir el corazón de hielo de Gray. Le gusta sonreír pensando en un mañana lleno de amor y amistad, rodeado de aquel mundo que sólo Fairy Tail le podía mostrar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **¿Merezco algún review? *v*/ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quedó mal, bien, regular? Comenten n_n**

 **Hoy es mi cumple, así que es un nuevo fic cumpleañero XDDDD espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **Iseki XD**


	2. Sacrificio

**Hola gente, después de no actualizar este fic en meses, por fin lo terminé XDDD He venido a dejar el segundo drabble XDD**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Ligthblue17 y segundo drabble del Ritual de Iniciación Gruvia.**

 **Personaje: Juvia**

 **Palabras: 499**

 **No le gusta la avaricia.**

Juvia era una niña atrapada en un túnel de soledad, donde la oscuridad era su única compañera. Sin embargo, la llegada de Gray a su vida, fue como luz al final del túnel que siempre intentó encontrar. Por eso, luchaba cada día en Fairy Tail para preservar aquellos sentimientos que el joven había hecho nacer en su interior.

A Juvia no le gustaba la avaricia, ya que gracias al enorme deseo por el poder y la aniquilación de Zeref y sus hombres, todos sus sueños se acababan escapando de sus manos sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

Tenía sueños y esperanzas para el futuro, comenzando porque algún día, Gray aceptara sus sentimientos. Ella soñaba con una hermosa boda, en la Catedral Kardia, con una gran fiesta junto a su familia de Fairy Tail. Deseaba tener una numerosa familia con no menos de diez hijos, pero sobre todo, Juvia soñaba hacer feliz a su amado Gray. Sin embargo, ese momento no llegaría.

Golpes iban y venían por parte de los dos. No sólo le dolían los golpes que recibía, sino los que ella misma arrojaba. No sabía porque estaba atacando a Gray, y tampoco comprendía porque no podía detenerse. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo imperdonable, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Tenía deseos de morir, quería recibir el golpe final, pero ella sabía que si eso pasaba, él se culparía por toda su vida por lo que pasó. Así que ella misma tendría que hacerlo antes de perder su conciencia por completo.

Intentó infundirse ánimo, pensando en no temer. Era una mujer fuerte y con mucho valor. Sin embargo, imposible no temer, después de todo era humana.

Entonces, rodeó su mano de agua, creando con ella una especie de espada.

―No hay palabras para expresar la alegría que Juvia ha sentido al conocerte ―le dijo, tratando de que su rostro no reflejara el dolor que sentía―. Gray-sama.

Se atravesó a sí misma con su mano causándose una gran herida. Y entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado, Gray se traspasó a sí mismo con una espada de hielo.

―Nunca podría lastimar a un camarada… No, nunca podría lastimarte, Juvia ―explicó él―. Es por eso que yo… y aún así… Quería protegerte sin importar qué, pero… no pude…

El corazón de Juvia se estrujó de ternura, dejando lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Era extraño escuchar a Gray decir esa clase de cosas, sería la única y última vez, pero aun así era feliz.

―No… sus palabras le traen a Juvia mucha alegría ―respondió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban―. Gray-sama…

Su mundo se teñía de color negro, y sus sueños e ilusiones desaparecían frente a sus ojos mientras perdía la conciencia. No obstante, con sus últimas fuerzas, se convirtió a sí misma en sangre.

Sus sueños no se cumplirían, nunca tendría su boda, su fiesta ni su familia, pero al menos Gray seguiría con vida, ella lo salvaría, y con eso podía morir feliz sabiendo que siempre la llevaría dentro de su corazón.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que no me maten por esto XDDD**

 **Agradezco a FanficMatica y Atadalove por su ayuda para este capítulo n_n**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima XD**

 **Iseki.**


End file.
